Lolth
Summary Lolth is a powerful demonic lord and goddess of the Drow, a species of subterranean dark elves. She is considered dubious and evil by most, often turning her own minions against each other in an attempt to weed out the weak. Unlike many of her demonic kin, she is not a war-seeking berserker- rather, she expects her minions to be calculated and sly in combat. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 2-C | At least 2-C | 2-A Name: Lolth, The Spider Queen Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demonic Lord, Goddess of the Drow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, scaling to lesser beings who can survive after having their body, mind, and soul erased by the sphere of annihiliation), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9, see here for details), Possession (Can possess mortals, making them into her new avatar), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Any action that they take, if it can possibly succeed will succeed despite the overwhelming odds against it), Truesight, Non-Corporeal (Embodies concepts and can exist without physical form), Mind Manipulation (Anything under her domains such as evil, darkness, etc, she can control the entire mindset of, including entire species of beings across the multiverse), Reality Warping (Can bend reality around her, making it into whatever she pleases), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Controls the entirety of the space-time on her layer of the Abyss), Shapeshifting (Tends to vary between an arachnid and a female drow), Size Manipulation (Can become kilometers tall or the size of an insect), Forcefield Creation, Mind Control, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks overcome all forms of physical durability), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others or themselves given enough time), Healing, Omnilingualism (Automatically understands and can speak fluently any language presented to her), Resistance (All physical damage dealt is automatically considerably reduced), Power Nullification (Magic often fizzles out against her Spell Resistance), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible beings, souls, non-corporeals, and abstracts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can select any number of mortals and they will instantly die), Existence Erasure, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, unnafected by rewrites of the past, present, and future, and exists in comparable causality to time gods such as Labelas Enoreth) Telepathy (Can speak to all within 15 miles of her, or any under her spheres of influence, can use all senses at this range despite not otherwise being present), Statistics Amplification (Can make her magic significantly more potent than usual), Resistance Negation (Her magic pierces magical resistances), Summoning (Can summon her minions), Poison Manipulation (Her bite is poisonous, sapping the physical strength of her opponents until they die, the webs she weaves in spider form are touch-based toxic), Chaos Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause foes to become increasingly ill and paralyzed via spells), Fear Manipulation (Doom causes enemies to feel increasingly terrified around her), Morality Manipulation (Can dispel goodness and lawfulness as free actions, negating the effects of these alignments), Transmutation (Can polymorph any object into any other object), Invisibility, Perception Manipulation (Can cause enemies to see something different from what is there), Illusion Creation, Sound Manipulation (Can create sounds that make incredibly high frequencies, causing stone to shatter), Darkness Manipulation (Can cause supernatural darkness to surround a chosen area), Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation (Can cast curses of varying effects), BFR (Can use spells of her clerics, including Banishment), Power Bestowal (All powers of her Clerics are given by her will), likely many others (Possesses the abilities of her clerics), Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Her avatars should be comparable to the abomination that was heating the core of a planet, laughably superior to singular adventurers with prep time) | Low Multiverse level (Comparable to demonic lords who control multiple infinite universes, such as Orcus) | At least Low Multiverse level (Laughably superior to most other demonic lords, managed to pull her own layer of the Abyss out, creating a separate universe) | Multiverse level+ (As a greater god, she should be comparable, albeit weaker than the strongest gods) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | '''Infinite (Can battle other deities who exist beyond time and can control time easily) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal '''| At least '''Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent Class (Can tank many attacks from adventurers with prep time, who can generate enormous glaciers and create deserts, can tank attacks from similarly powered lesser deities' avatars) | Low Multiverse level (Instills fear into other demonic lords) | At least Low Multiverse level (Notably superior to previous states) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godly, far superior to mortals that can survive without need for rest or sustenance indefinitely | Infinite | Infinite Range: Extended melee, dozens of kilometers with other abilities, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Varies | Ghost-Touch Whip and Dagger, Cloak of the Consort (Negates weakness to light), Egg of Lolth (Summons hordes of demonic spiders if tampered with) | Same as before Intelligence: Possibly Supergenius, maintains far better knowledge of magic and drow culture than even beings such as Beholders, who are so intelligent they can foresee nearly any possibility, regardless of rarity, and plan accordingly for it | Possibly Supergenius, Nigh-Omniscient regarding her spheres of influence, as she perceives any and all things that affect said spheres with perfect clarity, including the spheres regarding darkness, drow, war, chaos, and the demonweb pits | Possibly Supergenius, Nigh-Omniscient regarding her spheres of influence Weaknesses: Can have several of her abilities negated by those of higher godly ranking, light causes significant weaknesses such as becoming effectively blinded (though this can be negated, see standard equipment) Key: Avatar | Lesser Deity | Intermediate Deity | Greater God Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Spiders Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Monster Girls Category:Insects